Vic Hoskins
|portrayed = Vincent D'Onofrio|species = Human|died = June 12, 2015|status = Deceased}} Victor "Vic" Hoskins is the leader of Jurassic World's private security force. Under his leadership, InGen developed advanced security measures that helped to protect the visitors from the dinosaurs and could also be used in wars. He served as the main human antagonist and the overall secondary antagonist of the film. He met his end when the "trained" Velociraptor Delta cornered him in a secret lab and failed to listen to his hand signals, instead choosing to rip him to shreds and consume him. Movies= Story Early life Vic Hoskins once owned a stray wolf pup that he found when he was 8 years old, which attacked his wife when she tried to stab him. He never had it euthanized. Service in InGen Security Hoskins joined the InGen Security Division sometime before 2001 as a security contractor. When the three Pteranodons that had escaped the Isla Sorna Aviary at the end of the Isla Sorna Incident of 2001 reached Canada, Hoskins oversaw the "clean up" of the adult Pteranodon. Simon Masrani, CEO of Masrani Global Corporation who had acquired InGen, who in turn was in possession of InGen Security, was impressed by the professionalism that Hoskins and his team displayed and hired him to regrow the InGen Security Divison. Under his command, the security firm became one of the most well-known of its kind, it even gained a partnership with the . During the construction of Jurassic World, Hoskins and his team of InGen Security Division troopers encountered and recaptured Rexy, the original Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Park, on April 19, 2002.In the archived message "WEEK 3" of the Masrani backdoor Vic Hoskins writes about "staring a seven-ton predator in the eyes" in the first year of construction of Jurassic World, in which InGen Security was on Isla Nublar to defend the construction workers there. The only predator known on Isla Nublar that reaches this weight is Tyrannosaurus and since there was no other T. rex confirmed to have been on the island at the time of the 1993 Isla Nublar Incident the creature encountered by Hoskins was Rexy. He has been participating in InGen Security's IBRIS Project. masraniglobal.com - InGen Security. Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/about/divisions/ingen/security/index.html Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Vic Hoskins made a deal with Dr. Henry Wu to weaponize Jurassic World's latest attarction Indominus rex. After the escape of the newly created Indominus rex, Vic Hoskins was among the Masrani personnel in Jurassic World's Control Room. When Simon Masrani went to combat the Indominus himself, Vic gave the ACU Gunner the order to fire. Simon's attack on the hybrid ended up disastrous, as all the crew in his helicopter were killed and the residents of the Jurassic World Aviary were released and then traveled to Main Street. With Simon Masrani dead, Hoskins opportunistically insisted on conducting a field test, using the Velociraptors created for the IBRIS Project to track the I. rex. Enraged, Owen punched Hoskins, much to the surprise of Zach and Gray, and Claire berated him. But Hoskins continued to insist that the raptors were their only hope at this point. However, Vic's grand scheme was completely off-tracked when the hybrid dinosaur proved too intelligent and dangerous to be controlled when the raptors cornered her and even became their alpha. Afterward, he and his men took every dinosaur DNA and works of Dr. Henry Wu and were ready to leave when Owen, Claire Dearing and her nephews, Zach and Gray Mitchell, arrived in the Hammond Creation Lab. Hoskins told them about his ambition for using recreated dinosaurs like the Indominus for war, but his moment of confidence was short-lived, as Delta, one of the four Raptors, entered the laboratory and cornered Hoskins. The latter tried to calm the animal down, mimicking Owen's hand gestures and ignorantly claiming to be on the raptor's side, but Delta bit Hoskins' arm, threw him to the ground and proceeded to maul him to death, as the four watching run off. Personallity and Traits Hoskins had an interest in using dinosaurs for military operations, most notably Velociraptor, and considered them more deadly than dozens of foot soldiers. His reasoning being that modern technology like drones can be hacked, unlike an animal. He would regularly suggest the idea of controlling the raptors for this purpose to Owen Grady and Barry. Hoskins also expressed interest in using hybrids for combat as well. Before his death, Vic Hoskins expressed how a smaller version of Indominus rex would be great for military operations. content needed Gallery Images Hoskins.jpeg File:Vic_Hoskins2.png File:Vic_Hoskins.png File:Vic_Hoskins_quote.png Ry18yjP_-_Imgur.jpg Xrvi5Cj_-_Imgur.jpg DeltaChamber.jpg|Hoskins tying to bond with Delta Delta_attacks_Vic.jpg|Delta bitting Vic Hoskin's arm Hoskins-watches-I. rex-in-the-aviary.png Owen punching Hoskins.jpg|Hoskins getting punched by Owen. Hoskins_Death.png|Hoskins is killed Videos |-|Games= ''Jurassic World: The Game Hoskins provides the player with missions in ''Jurassic World: The Game. He also runs the battle arena as well. JWTG Hoskins.png |-|Toys= LEGO Jurassic World A minifigure of Hoskins is included in the LEGO Jurassic World set 75918 T. rex Tracker. Behind the scenes Vic Hoskins belief that extinct animals have no rights is also shared with Lewis Dodgson in the novels, in which Dodgson expressed in chapter "Exploitation", and Peter Ludlow in the the second film, which includes a scene in which Ludlow argues with Nick Van Owen about the rights of the animals.. However, whereas Hoskins wanted to exploit the dinosaurs for military purposes, Dodgson wanted the dinosaurs used for testing new drugs because he and the other BioSyn Employees believed the dinosaurs enzyme and hormone systems were identical to those in mammals. He also suggested a possible hunting preserve somewhere in Asia where visitors of wealth and importance could hunt tyrannosaurs and Triceratops for sport. Also, while both Ludlow and Hoskins considered the dinosaurs to be InGen's property, Ludlow merely sees the dinosaurs as nothing more than cash cow for the park in San Diego, whereas Hoskins sees the dinosaurs as potential substitute for foot soldiers and replacement for advance military technologies because he informed Owen and Barry that the biggest downside of unmanned drones is they can be hacked and military technologies, despite advance developments, will one day fail "once a real war breaks out". Notes and referecnes ru:Вик Хоскинс es:Vic Hoskins pt-br:Vic Hoskins Category:Jurassic World characters Category:Jurassic World employees Category:Jurassic World: The Game characters Category:Male characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Security Officers Category:Deceased characters